Las esperanzas de un alma
by glarea
Summary: Se que sin él nada volverá ser lo mismo, por eso lo hago, por eso elejí eso y nadie me puede detener.Nunca más tendré que sufrir pronto estaré junto a él. Lo siento en mi corazón. Esa es mi elección.
1. cap1 Nostalgia

**Prefacio**

La punzada de tu recuerdo permanece en mi muerto corazón.

La desolación de un alejamiento capturado dentro de las paredes de mi mente.

Y por ultimo, el martirio de un reencuentro apuñalando mis sentidos no me dejan respirar.

Los sentimientos que despierta en mí son irreversibles haciéndome desear una neutral soledad.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

* * *

Todo era tal fácil con él a mi lado, el suave rose del viento en mi rostro no se asemejaba a sus caricias, el perfecto sonido proveniente de la naturaleza no podía ganar a su armoniosa voz. _Él_, mi perfecta alma gemela, la otra mitad tan bien trazada para mi encaje.

Ahora nada más queda pensar que algún día moriré para parar la desolación y el sufrimiento que día a día compiten por destruirme.

Se han terminado las gotas de cristal, se ha extinguido el sollozo, es hora de usar la máscara de hierro una vez más para salir hacia ese mundo que deseo abandonar.

Como todos los días, después del alejamiento, baje las escaleras para introducirme silenciosamente a la cocina, extraje de la alacena un recipiente y un poco de leche, note que no me vendría mal cereal para desayunar. _Irónico_, como si no lo comiera todas estas ultimas mañanas desde aquel día.

-Bella cariño ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?- me volteé para mirarla fijamente, era Renée, mi madre, quien acababa de levantarse.

-Acaso no es un poco obvio mamá-sabia que debería dejar de ser un poco dura, pero no quería comenzar una de sus inobjetivas conversaciones, por lo cual terminé rápidamente, lavé los trastos y cogí mi mochila excesiva de peso- mamá, no me esperes para almorzar, pasaré a casa de Ángela a almorzar y haremos un trabajo juntas, te avisaré alguna novedad, adiós- salí enseguida sin darle plazo de hablar, se que sospecharía pero eso me daba igual, mi corazón espinoso quería que Renée sintiera un poco del dolor que me hizo sentir por sus consejos egoístas.

_Nada…era lo que reflejaba, absolutamente nada_.

Llegué temprano al instituto en Phoenix, vivir ahí era torturoso, así lo quise, creí que me merecía eso, que era lo mejor para mi. Lo único que me hacía sentir VIVA eran esos sentimientos cortantes, soy absurda, se que ya lo perdí pero esa era yo… la gran masoquista.

Escuche unos pasos acercándose a mí, yo tenía los ojos sobre mi antiguo libro "Cumbres Borrascosas", uno de mis favoritos, reconocí ese suspiro pero igual no quite ni un segundo la vista de las páginas.

y bien Bella ¿estás lista? – sonreí o al menos creí haberlo hecho como respuesta, era lo menos que podía ofrecer al sustento, sin su existencia ya me hubiera desmoronado.

Desde luego, ya quiero ir contigo a Forks- _mentira. _Mi mente me lo repetía, inconscientemente me aferraba a esa vida torturosa, pero no podía decir lo contrario había decidido sucumbir en ese lugar, ese era mi plan.

Umm… claro- lo dijo en un susurro, noté que en su rostro empezaba a nacer un gesto de duda y temor.

Era yo la que siempre estaba causando sufrimiento, un ser de la desgracia para la desgracia pero eso debía reservármelo y utilizar la máscara de la alegría antes de que me descubra.

Ángela Weber- levante una ceja para llenar la frase de intriga- deseo realizar el viaje, este lugar… no es en el que yo deba estar- "solo me trae malos recuerdos" era la frase adecuada para ser dicha pero no quería que se sintiera mal. _Hipócrita_, mentirosa y masoquista. PERFECTO en todo eso me e convertido, en lo que él menos hubiera deseado, pero es el precio, mi precio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, Ángela no esperaba que hablara indirectamente sobre _eso_, pero lo tenía que hacer, para convencerla. Me miró unos segundos pensativa y luego note que empezaría a hablar.

esto… yo creo lo mismo… sabes que todos lo pensamos- y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se dio cuenta que había un grave error al comentarme eso- quiero decir Phoenix no nos conviene más, debemos comenzar algo nuevo, con personas nuevas, y aventurarnos, sentir por fin un poco de libertad.

_Liberarme_. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para dejar este mundo pronto y Forks era el perfecto asesino, así me volvería solo un nombre para recordar. Una absurda sonrisa dibujo mis labios, y lo vi, vi confusión en ella.

lo entiendo, por eso debo irme-

_Muerte estoy a tu merced._

"me sentiré un poco apenada por irme sin decir nada a Renée"

_Dolor, el precio de la venganza_.

"ella lo entenderá…"

_La paz, gran final, solo… para mí_.

Renée, ella es fuerte- escuche rencor en su voz, vi pena en sus ojos, ella era tan insufrible.-Bella sabes que ya no puedes regresar a casa, venir a despedirnos fue buena idea, Jacob estará feliz, y tus maletas, están en mi casa luego pasamos por todo allá. – se encogió de hombros para luego tomarme del brazo y empezamos a andar.

El camino estuvo contemplando por una conversación completamente trivial, por ejemplo que la casa estuvo desocupara desde hace dos años, cuando sus padres se habían mudado a Phoenix, de su mejor amigo Ben, al nuevo instituto al que asistiremos, cosas que ya había escuchado antes, y al final, lo divisamos, aquella sonrisa perfecta, era Jacob mi mejor amigo, al igual que lo fue de él. Al principio estaba ensimismado en su pensamientos, me dio curiosidad saber que rondaba por su mente, pero decidí dejarlo ser, Ángela le hizo un suave peñisco en la cintura y el nos miro con un brillo de dulzura en los ojos.

chicas que alegría que vengan a despedirse de mí- nos abrazó al instante, recuerdo cuando antes lo hubiera tolerado por naturaleza, pero ahora toleraba esos signos de afecto por compromiso.- Bella te deseo lo mejo en Forks, descuida que trataré de ir a visitarlas lo más seguido que pueda- tenía cada mano apoyada en nuestros respectivos hombros.

Jacob yo también te deseo rosas- bufó Ángela haciendo ademan de puchero.

¿me deseas Ángela?- una sonrisa pícara nació en su moreno rostro.

Jacob Black, eres caso perdido- un leve sonrojo escalo las mejillas de mi querida amiga y sentí un hincón en el pecho.

_Nostalgia_, rayos yo soy humana, en ocasiones como estas quisiera poder transmitir todo lo que ellos tienen impregnados en sus ojos una vez más.

Y de pronto comenzaba a oír a lo lejos una conversación, con 5 años en retroceso por el tiempo.

_-Bella eres una adoración- había posado sus ojos en mi pequeño obsequio de cumpleaños haciendo que los colores escalaran a mi rostro._

_-soy solo yo, es normal no- sonreí por lo bajo y él puso los ojos en blanco. _

_- Ok, gracias por el medallón, es admirable como me refleja a ti, la foto del interior en donde nos encontramos juntos es lo mejor… como debe de ser- una sonrisa torcida era lo que me entregaba a cambio, y no pedía más._

_-descuida, es tu día te lo mereces- deposité un beso en su mejilla, era lo único que podía haber hecho a mis cortos 14 años, sobretodo por ser solo su mejor amiga._

_- asombroso, si me das este tipo de regalos preferiría que todos los días sean mi cumpleaños.- posó la mano que no tenía ocupada por mi obsequio en donde segundos antes mis labios habían tocado._

_-si dices cosas así seré un tomate viviente el resto de mi vida- sentí una vez más mis mejillas estallar._

_- yo Masen le doy mi palabra de que seré suyo, el lazo que acaba de batir lo e tomado como sus ojos me lo pedían y mi corazón me lo dictaba- perfecto, una vez más hacía notar su amor por la literatura._

_-Pues sus palabras me han conmovido, mi corazón le esta agradecido- las risas se oyeron por parte de ambos, en un segundo le di el segundo beso del día en la misma mejilla, ni yo misma lo esperaba._

_-No me tientes Bella Swan, no lo hagas- Edward había utilizado un tono profundo y me sobresalte, lo mire por unos cortos segundos, para luego sentir una oleada de calor que recorría mi rostro._

_-Eres adorable sonrojada- su voz aterciopelada fue como una descarga y me había dejado shockeada. _

_-Pues…gracias, Edward…desearía que seamos los más grandes amigos de la historia, no quisiera perderte- porque era verdad, lo que sentía era de una gran amistad, ingenua ya estaba enamorada y aún no lo sabía._

_-claro Isabella, unidos hasta la eternidad- sus palabras me reconfortaron aunque las mías llegaron a el como un hincón._

-y bien Isabella, ¿nada que desees comentar?-note como el tiempo había pasado y seguramente la charla de mis amigos, a la cual yo había estado absorta, había terminado.

-Bella estuviste muy callada, más que de costumbre ¿acaso no me quieres dejar?, si es eso te puedes quedar a mi lado- Jacob como siempre con su típicas bromas, pero su oferta era un cero a la izquierda.

-Lo siento Jacob paso de ti, creo que debemos irnos Ángela, el vuelo sale en dos horas- empecé a caminar en dirección a mi auto, un Audi A5 Cabrio azul marino. Escuche _un adiós Jake, te llamaremos _de parte de Ángela y ella me imito subiendo al auto.

-este va hacer un viaje agotador, vamos a mi casa pronto- me dijo sonriente, algo le perturbaba, pero sabía que pronto me iba a enterar, esperaría pacientemente a que ella misma me lo diga, pero su mirada perdida me decía que nada bueno se avecinaba.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, sus maletas y las mías esperaban en la sala, su madre nos miraba triste y complacida a la vez.

-cuídate mucho mamá, te llamaré ni bien me encuentre en casa- era una escena conmovedora ver a madre e hija despidiéndose.

-Ok hija, cuídense ustedes dos por favor, cuando estés allá trata de ir pronto con Ben donde los Newton ya que está trabajando en su tienda.- seguro que ni bien estuviéramos allá ella saldría a los brazos de Ben, es más que su amigo de Forks, él es el amor de su vida.

Solo esperaba que la muerte me encontrara en Forks de una buena vez, era el escenario perfecto, era sombrío, él anhelaría de alguna forma en la otra vida la oscuridad de hoy, pues según Jacob estaba dejando mi pasado atrás, aunque yo sabía que estaba tatuado en mi alma.

* * *

wii...xfin cuelgo el primer cap de mi fic ya era hora xD! espero que les agrade,no soy nueva escribiendo pero si soy nueva x estos lares.

acepto cualqier tipo de comentario asi que solo presionen el botoncitO verde xD!

besOs. *Glarea*


	2. cap2 decisión

**los personajes son propiedad de E.M yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo en una historia que si es mia jaja.**

**

* * *

**

Decisión

**

* * *

**

Ángela me ayudo para que no tropiece en el aeropuerto, tantas maletas en el camino perturbaban, la parada en Seattle fue muy breve, luego llegamos a Port Ángeles en avioneta y un pequeño viaje más en camioneta a Forks.

Su casa era simple, igual a las demás que vi en el camino, todo era _sombrío_, la idea de venir aquí ya no me desagrada tanto, la humedad de este lugar era probablemente el más alto que del resto del país. Fenecer con un panorama melancólico, mi acto más deplorable.

Luego de alojarme en su casa, lo único que pude hacer fue quedar rendida ante los encantos de Morfeo que me traslado a un vago sueño o mejor dicho un tormentoso recuerdo.

_-Bella ¿porqué tenías que empujar a Tanya al río?, sabes lo mal que la a poco luego que te comentó que quería ayudarnos con la colecta del colegio- tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y desilusión no lo soportaba._

_- Eso no es verdad, porque crees esa gran mentira, ella esta enamorada de ti, me lo ha dicho y dijo que haría cualquier cosa por separarnos, ella quiere separarte de mí- las lágrimas me traicionaron y ya no podía retener las palabras en mi garganta pues luchaban por salir- Te quiere, y te va a convencer pero por favor no me digas que no me crees porque no podría soportar eso, por más que te ame eso no podría…- todo quedó en silencio y mi cuerpo ya no respondía a las ordenes que mandaban fervorosamente mi cerebro. _

_-Bella tu…- sus palabras me devolvieron el movimiento y mis piernas tomaron vida súbitamente, corrí sin mirar atrás, corrí y mi torpeza aún no aparecía.- ¡Bella detente, Bella!-desesperación, Edward se encontraba corriendo detrás de mi y yo no podía dejar que me alcance, que haría, que diría- ¡Bella cuidado!- me desconcertó, no vi la rama y por ende no vi mi torpeza hacerse presente. Caí para luego sentir algo caliente bajar por un lado de mi rostro desde mi cabeza, el olor a sal y oxido me advirtieron que se trataba de mi sangre y lo confirme cuando pase mis dedos por la herida._

_-Maldita sea- trate de pararme por mi cuenta pero tenía dos brazos sujetándome de la cintura, sin duda era él. Sin decir nada se sacó el polo y le rasgo de un lado, me miró tiernamente, no lo soportaba, había sido cobarde ante él y quería pedirle perdón por eso, pero antes de que pudiera hablar envolvió mi herida con su polo, no supe en que momento mis lágrimas se habían detenido, pero agradecí internamente por eso. _

_-Debemos ir al hospital para que te revisen… no me vuelvas hacer esto- no entendí en ese momento sus últimas palabras pero prometí no volver a causarle problemas._

_La caminata al hospital no fue larga, pero el silencio incomodo reino en todo el trayecto._

Y abrí los ojos.

Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de donde estaba, era mi nueva habitación en casa de Ángela, me asomé por la ventana y noté que aún no oscurecía, decidí ir a la primera planta de la casa por un vaso de agua, cuando pasé por la mesita de estar, al lado del teléfono se encontraba una nota con mi nombre, Ángela me informaba que había ido a visitar a Ben y que posiblemente tardaría.

Forks era un lugar distinto, aún no sabría describir en que sentido pero irradiaba algo que me hacía sentir menos dolor, por lo cual decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores y poco a poco me adentré en el bosque con sumo cuidado, porque a pesar de que haya pasado tres años desde aquel día mi torpeza en vez de desaparecer aumento. Memorizaba el camino para no perderme de regreso, pero me di cuenta que llevaba más de una hora caminando, y cuando menos lo pensé un hermoso claro me recibió al final de mi recorrido.

El suave viento danzó con mis cabellos y una paz inesperada llegó a mi consciencia abruptamente. Cerré los ojos, y mi estado me obligo a recostarme en el delicado césped. _Imposible_, abrí mis ojos rápidamente, lo que estaba sucediendo no lo vi llegar, estaba sintiéndome realmente a gusto ahí, y mi objetivo no era amoldarme a Forks, era destruirme en Forks.

Miré el cielo y supe que no faltaba mucho para el crepúsculo, camine en dirección de donde había venido y regresé a casa.

-Bella, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Ángela había dejado de acomodar unos cuadros para mirarme curiosamente.

-bueno salí a dar una vuelta, para conocer el lugar, tomar aire puro y relajarme un poco-le dedique una pequeña mirada mientras ella volvía a lo suyo con los cuadros, note que en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que recuerde la nota, me aventuré a hacerle preguntas pues quería cambiar de tema.

-¿qué tal la pasaste con Ben?-trate lo mejor posible de que mi tonó de voz se oyera curioso pero no me costo mucho notar que me salió a la perfección.

-La e pasado muy bien con el, no a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi-hizo una pequeña pausa y note que se tenso un poco- por cierto cuando platicábamos un chico muy apuesto y musculoso se nos acercó para consultar sobre un set de acampar, era muy simpático y me atreví a presentarme.- su sonrisa juguetona ya se había hecho presente y lo que me contaba tal vez me distrajera un poco, aunque consiguió a la perfección cambiarme de tema, lo deje pasar.

-no creo que sea similar a la masa de músculos que es Jake-me senté a pocos metros de ella, para poder escucharla mejor.

-Bueno en realidad Jacob queda corto en ese aspecto, este chico era de tez blanca, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran celestes, pero lo que más me asombro era que parecía un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre.- ella rió unos segundos y yo solo le ofrecí un pequeño gesto.- Me dijo que se llamaba Emmet sino me equivoco, pero claro Bella yo me quedo con Ben, pero si le vuelvo a ver tal vez le digo que tenga una cita contigo-_cita contigo. _Esas palabras llegaron a mi cerebro estrepitosamente.

-Olvídalo no es mi tipo, bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, a sido un viaje agotador y el paseo me a dejado rendida, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Hasta mañana- su voz sonó como un susurro melancólico, quisiera saber que le pasa, escuché sus pasos dirigirse en dirección contraria a mi, quizás llamaría a su madre, o llamaría a Jacob, aunque halla sido yo quien prometió hablarle.

Me introduje en mi respectiva recamara y me coloque la pijama, me recosté en la cama con la mirada en el techo y traté de no pensar, pero su rostro llegó a mi como todos los días, su cabello único cobrizo, sus facciones perfectas y envidiables, sus bellos ojos color esmeralda y lo que me temía sucedió. Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba. Recordé una vez más que el ya no se encontraba en este mundo y el corazón se me encogió espeluznantemente. Un pequeño odio se despertó en el hueco del corazón y sabía que eso era dirigido a mi _querida_ madre.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban y podía jurar que volvería a soñar con él.

Y así fue.

_Edward me había besado y yo le estaba correspondiendo, había sido inesperado y poco a poco fuimos deteniéndonos sin separar nuestras frentes._

_-No sabes cuento tiempo espere por esto, es que tus encantos me tentaban cada instante.- sus palabras eran como roces en mi piel porque me estremecían, me hacía saber que sentía lo mismo que yo por él. _

_- El saber que correspondes mis sentimientos me alegra no sabes cuanto- lo abracé, no pude soportar más, lágrimas de alegría dibujaban mis mejillas y una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro._

_-Bella, nunca te voy a hacer sufrir, eres lo más especial que tengo desde siempre y te prometo que voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa.- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y la felicidad la sentía en cada célula de mí ser._

_Cuando me deleitaba mirándolo a la cara, note una cadena en su cuello, lo tome en mi mano y note que se trataba de mi medallón, el que yo le obsequié._

_-Recuerdas que tenía solo la foto que tu colocaste- lentamente abrió el medallón y el asombro no se hizo esperar en mi- eres tú, ahora te voy a tener presente no solo en mi mente- y me ofreció la bella melodía que salió de sus labios en forma de una pequeña risa. _

_- Te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad?- cerré los ojos y aprecié su exquisito y embriagador aroma._

_- No es necesario que me lo digas, porque lo siento en mi corazón, este corazón que te ama con locura- sus labios tocaron los míos en unos breves segundos pero la descarga de aquel roce eran inmensas._

_-Edward, Bella ¿están ahí?- la voz era de Jacob y aunque no se divisara su voz venía de entre las árboles._

_-ahí viene el chucho ¿qué aremos? –En su rostro se dibujo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y en sus ojos deslumbre un brillo pícaro.- Ey Jake estamos por acá- me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, noté cual era su objetivo y la verdad no me desagrado._

_-Bella hija te estaba…- su mirada se enfoco en la cogida de mano que teníamos Edward y yo- buscando, le dije a Jacob que me ayudara._

_-tía Renée le tengo una noticia, Bella acepto estar conmigo, lo único que falta para que sea oficial es su aceptación ¿me la concede?- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, eso no lo vi venir. El color carmesí de mi cara llego a la más alta escala, Jacob solo era una estatua de piedra. Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja y mi madre, de ella nadie esperaba lo que hizo. _

-Bella despierta, es hora de salir de la cama- Ángela abría las cortinas, yo abrí los ojos notando el nublado cielo de Forks por mi ventana.

-¿qué haces despierta tan temprano mujer?- bien ahora si necesitábamos hablar urgentemente, estaba segura que la conversación no tendría un buen resultado pero tenía que arriesgarme.

-eh Bella, en todos estos años de conocerte no hemos tenido secretos, por eso debo decírtelo- sonrió, pero solo note preocupación y nerviosismo en ella, aunque su intensión halla sido lo contrario.

-Ángela acaso ¿es algo que tenga que ver con Phoenix? ¿Acaso tu le has dicho sobre este viaje a Renée?- la miré impaciente, quizás se tratase de algo relacionado con eso, pero no algo en ella me decía que no.

-No Bella, no se trata de eso… me voy Bella, me voy a Inglaterra- ella seguía parada junto a mi ventana, me daba la espalda, eso solo me decía cuan preocupada estaba mas que de ella, por mí.

-¿Cuando lo decidiste?- no la detendría, merecía tener una vida. Mi inconsciencia siempre espero esto, puesto que su alejamiento solo traería a la muerte a mi lado más a prisa.

-Lo decidí hace un tiempo, Ben debe ir para allá por una beca y es una gran oportunidad, y yo e ahorrado lo suficiente para seguirle. Me duele el haberte mentido todo este tiempo, pero era la única forma de sacarte de ese… lugar donde te convertías en una estatua de arena que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Me dolía verte así.

Una ola de sentimientos abarrotaron contra mi mascara de hierro, no podía sentirme mal por ella ya que ella se sentía mal por mentirme, mientras yo lo hacía muy a menudo.

Mi corazón se encogió.

No conocía a nadie en Forks, pronto comenzaría el instituto y volvería a ser el bicho raro como lo fui en Phoenix, y aquí no tendría ni a Jacob ni a Ángela con quienes me camuflaba.

_Decídete ya Bella._

Y algo en mi encajo. Lo había decidido, solo estaba esperando un empujón y lo había recibido por la persona menos indicada.

El primer día de clases.

_Es un día perfecto para sucumbir verdad Edward._

-Bella perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero soy muy cobarde cuando se trata de ti.-su voz me trajo a la realidad y entendí a la perfección a que se refería, sospechaba que me pasaría si se va, pero no podía ignorar su futuro por mi. Debo camuflar la verdad para ella una vez más.

-supongo que te iras en un par de días verdad- sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque mi decisión hizo que me saliera natural.-No tengo que perdonarte boba, es tu futuro y lo amas desde siempre eso te motiva. _Entiendo eso perfectamente_.

Claro que lo entendía y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Era mejor así, debía irse y pronto.

Su estancia aquí solo alargaría mi espera.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les agrade mi fic y dejen rr. **


	3. cap3 Complicaciones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia si es de mi pertenencia. **

**Espero les agrade y perdón por el retraso. Sin más que decir ahí va el siguiente cap.**

* * *

_**Complicaciones**_

* * *

El timbre sonó y pensé que Ángela tal vez se le había olvidado pero aquella mujer de ojos azules y cabellera rubia no era mi amiga.

Aquella poseedora de una envidiable silueta me miraba entre avergonzada y aliviada a la vez. Me entrego una sonrisa apenada y yo se la devolví para darle ánimos a hablar.

- Gracias al cielo, creí que todavía no se habían mudado a esta casa. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y mi auto se ha quedado sin combustible en la carretera. Esta es la casa más cercana a kilómetros. Solo quería prestado su teléfono, si no es mucho pedir.- su forma de expresarse podía ser tomada como altanera, pero si escuchaban detenidamente y claro, viéndole a los ojos podías descubrir que le costaba pedir favores pues parecía ser una persona insegura y desconfiada.

-No hay problema por eso. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Ah, pasa por favor, siéntete en tu casa.-dije amablemente, no tenía porque ser recia con ella, además si lo hubiera no hubiera funcionado.

-No se como pase por alto cargar mi auto, y en verdad lamento el venir a tu casa a incomodar- Sonrió. Se veía buena persona. Quizás si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias de mi vida, hayamos podido tener una gran amistad, pero ya es tarde.

_Tres años tarde._

-Nadie es perfecto Rosalie. Bueno supongo que necesitas hacer la llamada, el teléfono esta en la pequeña repisa – no quería entretenerla. Tampoco encariñarme con ella. No era necesario hacer vínculos de amistad cuando… has decidido morir.

-Oh claro Bella, por curiosidad ¿Cuál es tu edad?- la forma en que pregunto me indicaba que no solo era curiosidad, algo se estaba formulando. No supe en ese momento que era y el gran acontecimiento que se acercaba si dejaba al descubierto mi edad.

-Tengo 17 años y debo decir ¿sólo por curiosidad?- le decía mientras ella digitaba números.

-sana y pura curiosidad- pronuncio al terminar de marcar – pura y sana – su sonrisa se ensanchó al doble que lo llevaba.

Esa respuesta me dejo en shock, que rayos había sido eso, un escalofrío recorrió mi espinal dorsal cuando escuché esas palabras. Tal vez debería dejar de ser melodramática, pero no me gustó el hecho de que estaba tramando algo, y lo peor, me involucraba directamente.

-Hola Emmet ¿adivina bebé?, estoy de entrometida en una casa porque mi auto se quedo sin combustible- su voz me regresó al mundo real y escuché un nombre peculiar. Emmet. El mundo, o mejor dicho Forks, si que era realmente pequeño.

-¿cómo llamarte del móvil si lo rompiste ayer tonto? Ven por mí inmediatamente. Estoy en la única casa que esta cerca de mi coche. Y, Emmet el coche esta en la carretera, a 20 minutos de tu casa ¿entiendes? - decía burlescamente. No quise parecer entrometida o chismosa mejor dicho, por lo cual decidí salir directo a la cocina, aunque ya había escuchado más de la mitad de la conversación.

¿Qué había detrás de esa sonrisa?

Quería saber que había pensado, no me consideraba una persona muy curiosa, pero notaba que Forks te cambiaba en algunos aspectos.

No se como, ni en que momento tome aquel cuchillo. Lo único que noté fue la sangre manchar el piso, el olor a oxido y a sal y el débil dolor en la palma de mi mano.

Estúpida, mil veces estúpida.

Solté el cuchillo para inspeccionar la herida, pero el olor de sangre me mareó. Había olvidado que ante la sangre me pongo susceptible. Trate de dar un par de pasos pero Rosalie acababa de sujetarme y me ayudaba a sentarme.

Gracias por todo Rosalie, no se en que estaba pensando – mentira. Ya estaba empezando con mi rutina. Aunque en cierto modo era lo único que se me ocurría siempre.

-Dime Rose, Bella. Todos mis amigos me llaman así. Y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además de algo tiene que servir que mi futuro suegro sea doctor.

Escuché un claxon proveniente de la entrada. Rose sonrió.

-Ese es mi llamado- rió, pude ver que sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial.- Bella cuídate esa mano, por cierto, un día de estos te voy a visitar para que conozcas a una amiga, te va a encantar y además van al mismo instituto.

- ¿presentarme a una amiga?... claro no hay problema. Te acompaño hasta la entrada.- Tal vez fue eso lo que había estado tramando, pero era algo que no había planeado. No necesitaba más gente que se involucre conmigo.

Caminamos y yo me quede asombrada cuando vi que en la entrada le esperaba un gran jeep. Y pues ver un jeep en el pueblo más recóndito del país si que era para asombrarse. El conductor nos saludo con una mano y pude compararlo con la descripción del Emmet que conoció Ángela. Y si encajaban.

Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla y me regalo su mejor sonrisa. Solo pude devolverle la sonrisa porque mi cuerpo ahora estaba en automático. Caminó como solo ella sabía e ingreso al majestuoso auto. Quizás estaba exagerando pero ya daba igual. Ingrese a la casa y aún no cosería que había sucedido. Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso con agua y mi mano vendada. Aún no sabía con exactitud como sucedió el incidente con el cuchillo, pero ya no me preocupaba mucho, ya que en Phoenix me sucedían cosas similares.

-No falta mucho para nuestro reencuentro.

_Bella, Bella._

_Mire mi reloj de noche, marcaban las dos de la madrugada. No había podido dormir porque llevaba tres días sin ver a Edward y mi madre no me quería dar explicaciones. El miedo que sentí cuando Renée me prohibió salir a verlo seguía calando mi médula._

_Un ruido me regreso a la realidad, y noté que alguien al otro lado de mi ventana tocaba en ella suavemente. Me levante y abrí silenciosamente la ventana. Quizás presentí que se trataba de él, o es que en realidad yo era demasiado ingenua para pensar que era algún tipo de peligro. Pero tal como mi corazón lo sintió, se trataba de aquel dueño de esos hermosos ojos verdes._

_-Bella…-escuchar su voz después de esos días era como despertar de una larga pesadilla. En el podía ver sus profundas ojeras pero a la vez sus labios con aquella sonrisa perfecta que me engatusaba._

_-Edward, te e extrañado tanto, Renée no me deja salir a verte, no entiendo porque…-las traicioneras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y un nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir explicándole. Sentí sus brazos rodearme con fervor y se lo agradecí internamente. _

_-Bella no llores, ni Renée ni nadie nos va a prohibir vernos, entiendes.- su voz se oía seria, ronca y profunda. Algo más estaba sucediendo. Algo de lo que Edward sabía pero que no tenía planeado contarme. _

_Desde que éramos pequeños nuestras familias fueron unidas. Cuando mi padre Charlie aun estaba vivo siempre nos insinuaba que Edward y yo debíamos ser pareja de grandes, que no había otra persona que pudiera protegerme más que él. Los Masen también pensaban igual aunque Renée nunca haya hecho comentario alguno. Era ilógico que ahora pretenda separarnos cuando siempre nos mantuvo unidos sabiendo que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a ver más allá que amigos o hermanos._

_-Te creo Edward, pero tengo miedo. Que debo hacer sin ti, nunca e podido estar sin ti durante mis 14 años no creo poder hacerlo.-le mire a los ojos cargando en ellos todo el amor que sentía para que pudiera sentirlo. _

_- No sientas miedo, no va a pasar nada. Todo regresará a la normalidad, Renée no lo va a impedir.- me besó, sentí que el también tenía miedo, me abrazó y un suspiro soltó luego. Me dedicó su mejor sonrisa aunque sabía que lo único que intentaba era tranquilizarme. _

_-De acuerdo, ¿es una promesa verdad?-pregunte sonrojada tomándole de ambas manos. Paso una mano por sus cabellos, recordé que eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado, me miró tiernamente y me besó nuevamente. Nunca escuché la respuesta a mi pregunta. Pero fue lo mejor, no me hubiera gustado que él rompiera su promesa, ya que no había forma de cumplirla._

-Bella, te estaba preguntando si me podrías acompañar a comprar las últimas cosas para mi viaje – Ángela estaba sentada en el sofá mientras que me observaba detenidamente. Yo sin embargo trataba de ignorar su insistente mirada con un libro.

- claro no hay problema en ello, ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?- cerré el libro, y mi volví a atar el cabello en una cola.

-Que te parece ahora, para ir a distraernos un rato- sonrió y no me quedo más opción que acceder a su petición, al fin y al cabo, sería una de mis últimas salidas.

Caminamos lentamente hacía la entrada de la casa, el silencio presente era uno que no incomodaba, miré hacia el cielo y pude ver que el crepúsculo estaba muy lejos aún. Sonreí sin querer, tal vez por el hecho de que el día de hoy había sido interesante.

Cierto sentimiento estaba creciendo en mi pecho desde que pisé Forks, pero decidí ignorarlo, lo único que quería realmente era estar nuevamente junto a él. Y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era optando por la decisión que tome.

- ¿A si que la tal Rosalie también va al instituto?- la mire sabiendo que lo único que intentaba era que me interesara más en Rose, posiblemente deseaba que se convirtiera en una amiga con quien pueda sobrellevar mi estadía aquí.

-Me dio la impresión que no, pero tiene una amiga en el instituto, ella prometió presentármela, advirtió que me iba a encantar, supongo que eso esta bien.- rió, sabía que la noticia la alegraría. Traté de sonreír pero eso ya era mucho pedir.

-Por cierto, Jacob esta molesto contigo. Aún espera tu llamado o aunque sea un mensaje. Le dije que has estado muy agotada y ocupada pero no me ha creído. Creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto si quieres que te envíe tu querido auto.- estaba distraída pero escuché claramente el final. La miré confundida y es que fue una verdadera sorpresa que Jacob quisiera enviarme mi auto, ya me estaba haciendo una idea de que debía venderlo o algo así.

-Mi auto, extraño manejar. Luego tendré que hablarle o es capas de chocar mi Audi contra un poste y mandármelo así.- miré por la ventana por dar la conversación zancada.

-¿Qué te aparece hablarle justo ahora?, insiste en que le llames lo más pronto posible. Sabes que se preocupa por ti, y de verdad me está colmando la paciencia. – había extendido su mano en mi dirección, en la cual estaba su celular. Lo único que pude hacer fue recibirlo.

Solo debía decirle que mandara mi auto y ya. Aunque estaba claro que no iba poder disfrutar de mi Audi Cabrio A5, al menos iba a conducirlo por última vez. Pero aparentar para Jacob era muy difícil. Sobretodo si lo conoces desde que vas a la primaria y sabe cuando digo mentiras.

Iba a ser complicado, este era un día complicado.

* * *

Ang-bellz! debez felicitarme x fin puse la conti de este fic xD"!

wnO esO es todO solo dejen R.R


End file.
